Pinky Jones
Pinky Jones (ピンキージョーンズ) is the 2nd single of Momoiro Clover. It was released on November 10, 2010 under Starchild Records. The titular single track is used as the second ending theme to the anime Yosuga no Sora. The B-Side track, Koko Natsu is used as the soundtrack for their featurette movie Shirome, while the other B-side. Kimi to Sekai is used as the theme song for the TV variety show Idol-chin. The single debuted at number 6 on the Oricon Daily Chart and number 8 on the Oricon Weekly Chart, selling approximately 22,537 copies in the first week. The single song is included on Battle and Romance album as the 5th track. Details According to the composer NARASAKI, the song theme is about "around the world". The lyrics tell about a journey to find one's dream, as reflected by various folk musics in the world, such as from China, France, Carribean Steelpan, Indian, a bit of Scotland music and India folk songs, and finally arrived in Japan. Momoiro Clover's initial theme is traditional Japanese music, so the final place is supposed to be Japan and in the end those feelings were spread into the entire universe, hence the phrase Tenka tori ni ikuze (seize the world).CD Journal - 第6回：NARASAKI The single was announced in a press conference event titled King Record e no Yomeiri (Marriage to King Record) along with their new major label transfer announcement from Universal J to Starchild Records on August 23, 2010 in Mejiro St. Catherine Church, Tokyo."Natalie - Momoiro Clover married to King Record" The promotional tour concerts is held started for September 19 titled Momoiro Clover Second Debut Tour Aki no Jin ~Tenka wo Tori ni Ikuzeee!!~ that consist of 28 performances in different CD shops.Tokyohive - Momoiro Clover to Tour CD Shops Across Japan. The final performance of this tour is a free live concerts which held on the streets of Yoyogi Kouen as a commemorative since their first live events on 2008 at the same place."Natalie - Momoiro Clover to end their tour in Yoyogi Park. The theme of the tour is related to the happening of idol groups at that time which is referred as "Warring States of Idols" by the media. The tour is themed "world unification pilgrimage" or to seize the world, that also stated in the lyrics in Pinky Jones (天下を取りに行くぜぃ, Tenka tori ni ikuze)."Animate - Momoiro Clover single launch event" The members dressed as warlords in Sengoku Era (the warring period) in the launching event that held in Ikebukuro Sunshine on November 16, 2010 titled Idol Okehazama Ikebukuro no Kin ~Iza Sunshine~. In an announcement of the event in USTREAM, Akira Kawakami address the fans as "mononofu" (武士, lit.Warriors or Samurai) that needed to gather for the war preparation. Hence fans of Momoiro Clover began to call themselves as "Mononofu" since then. The five person version of Pinky Jones is included in the Battle and Romance album as the 5th track. Tracklist *Regular and Limited Editions have the same contents for the CD tracks :1. Pinky Jones (ピンキージョーンズ) :2. Koko☆Natsu (ココ☆ナツ) :3. Kimi to Sekai (キミとセカイ, lit. "You and the World") :4. Pinky Jones (off vocal ver.) :5. Koko☆Natsu (off vocal ver.) :6. Kimi to Sekai (off vocal ver.) :DVD Limited A: Pinky Jones Music Video :DVD Limited B: Koko☆Natsu Music Video :DVD Limited C: Kimi to Sekai Music Video Song Information *Pinky Jones **Ending theme for Yosuga no Sora anime. **Lyrics: Chokkyu Murano **Composer and Arrangement: NARASAKI *Koko☆Natsu **Theme song for Shirome **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Kenichi Maeyamada *Kimi to Sekai **Theme song for Idol-chin **Lyrics: Ayako Matsuda, Composer and Arrangement: AKIRASTAR Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Oricon Position *'Total Reported Sales:' 41,024* *'Total Sales in 2010:' 29,539 *'Total Sales in 2011:' 841 *'Total Sales in 2012:' 7,902 *'Total Sales in 2013:' 2,742* Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see Koko Natsu and Kimi to Sekai Romaji = CHAPPA! CHAPPA! bouken TSUA- da seishun da kyokujou no yume wo mezashichae hoshii mono itsumo SABAIBARU NORI dake ja dame MAJI shinken de (II . AARU . SAN . SUU . UU . RIU ) kawaii dake ja monotannai nai ura no ichimen mi ni tsukechatte sakadachi juukan nandemo O～RAI mugen kushami HAKUSHON KYARARARARA No.1 acchi he kocchi he tabi shite ashi PANPAN BIGGU na genki wo hokyuu da okuchi A～N yume ha sakasete nanbo no mon sa tsuyoku tsuyoku KIREI ni sakuzo YOSUGA wo tayori ni shite saa sa aima koso gyakkyou koso ga CHANSU daze ame mo arashi mo saa koi! saa koi! karada ha harimakuri jijou nante norikoete KIMI ni aitai aitai! aitai! SUTTOKO DOKKOI!! CHAPPA! CHAPPA! SAFURAN TAIMU OREGANO SUPAISU ki ka se ikirunja jun to ju-n to kaori tate O TO ME no munesawagi OTONA SEKAI no naka de saikou no yume wo miteimasu sakebe hore odore KA-NIBARU utage daze kokon tousai utawanya sonson juuou mujin SUTEPPU funde JIDANDA funde seichou O～RAI chigau jigen ikou POJI de POJI Only one KIKKU da PANCHI da yume he no DOA DON DON dou ni mo kou ni mo akirame sore ha NO～N yume ha waratte kanaerumon sa namida nante kokoro ni kakuso minna wo tayori ni shite saa sa omoi wo sakasou isshou ichido seishun daze PIKA PIKA hikare sagase! sagase! kagayaku mirai wo oh daiji nano ha mittsu dake KIMI yume yuujou mune ni! daite! SUTTOKO DOKKOI! AKARI terase doko mademo REI-NI- ame ga futtatte itsuka itsuka todoku no KANA, Kono omoi ha SHIORI hasamu yume no peji SHAINI～ kumo mo, kagayaku yo ganbaru TAFUna nakama-tachi AYAKAtte iza! gyakkyou koso ga CHANSU daze ame mo arashi mo saa koi! saa koi! karada ha harimakuri jijou nante norikoete KIMI ni aitai aitai! aitai! SUTTOKO DOKKOI! isshou ichido seishun daze PIKA PIKA hikare sagase! sagase! kagayaku mirai wo oh tenka wo tori ni ikuze iza kiai konjou mankai kakugo jounetsu zenkai omishirioki. CHAPPA! CHAPPA! |-| Original = チャパ!チャパ! 冒険 ツアーだ 青春だ 極上の 夢を 目指しちゃえ 欲しい もの いつも サバイバル ノリだけじゃ だめ マジ 真剣で (イー・アール・サン・スー・ウー・リウ) かわいいだけじゃ ものたんなぃなぃ 裏の一面身につけちゃって 逆立ち柔軟なんでもオーラィ 無限くしゃみハクション キャララララNo.1 あっちへこっちへ旅して 足パンパン ビッグな元気を補給だ お口ア?ン 夢は 咲かせてなんぼのもんさ 強く強くキレイに咲くぞ。 ヨスガを頼りにしてさぁ さあいまこそ 逆境 こそが チャンスだぜぃ 雨も嵐もさあ来ぃ!さあ来ぃ! 体は張りまくり 事情 なんて 乗り越えて キミに会いたい 会いたぃ!会いたぃ!スットコ・ドッコィ!! チャパ!チャパ! チャパ!チャパ! サフラン タイム オレガノ スパイスき・か・せ 生きるんじゃ ジュンと ジューンと香り立て オ・ト・メ・の胸騒ぎ オトナセカィの 中で 最高の 夢を 見ています 叫べ ほれ 踊れ カーニバル うたげだぜ 古今東西 歌わにゃそんそん 縦横無尽 ステップ踏んで ジダンダ踏んで成長オーラィ 違う次元行こぅ ポジでポジ Only one キックだパンチだ夢へのドアドンドン どぅにもこぅにもあきらめそれはノ?ン 夢は笑って叶えるもんさ 涙なんて心にかくそ。 みんなを頼りにしてさぁ さあ想いを 咲かそう 一生 一度 青春 だぜぃ ピカピカ光れ 探せ!探せ! 輝く未来をOh 大事 なのは みっつだけ キミ・夢・友情 胸に!抱いて! スットコ・ドッコィ!! アカリ 照らせ どこまでも レィニー 雨が 降ったって いつか いつか 届くのカナ,コの想いは シオリ はさむ 夢の頁 シャイニー くもも,かがやくよ がんばる タフな 仲間たち アヤカって いざ! 逆境 こそが チャンス だぜぃ 雨も嵐もさあ来ぃ!さあ来ぃ! 体は張りまくり 事情なんて乗り越えて キミに会いたい会いたぃ!会いたぃ! スットコ・ドッコィ!! 一生 一度 青春 だぜぃ ピカピカ光れ 探せ!探せ! 輝く未来をOh 天下を取りに行くぜぃ いざ 気合い 根性 満開 覚悟 情熱 全開 おみしりおきっ。 チャパ!チャパ! Trivia *As the ending theme song for Yosuga no Sora anime series, the lyrics contains the phrase "Yosuga wo tayori ni shite" (count on Yosuga). Yosuga can also be translated as relations and it's written in the lyrics in katakana. *The lyrics of "Pinky Jones" contain words that mention the name of the members albeit written with different letters and homophones and sung by the said member, that serves as a double meaning pun. In the live concert, the names are also being chanted by the fans: **'Akari' terase dokomademo (アカリ 照らせ どこまでも) **'Reinii' ame ga futtatte (レィニー 雨が 降ったって) **Itsuka itsuka todoku no kana ko'''no omoi wa (いつか いつか 届くのカナ,コ'の想いは) **'Shiori' hasamu yume no peeji ('シオリ''' はさむ 夢の頁) **Shaini ku'mo mo ka'gayaku yo (シャイニー く'もも,か'がやくよ) **Ganbaru tafu na nakamatachi ayakatte iza! (がんばる タフな 仲間たち アヤカって いざ!) *In the first verse, some of the lyrics are referencing to the member that sung the lines: **Ayaka: Kawaii dake ja monotannai nai (Just being cute isn't enough): A reference to her cutesy-loving personality. **Akari: Ura no ichimen mi ni tsukechatte (Have a hidden side to yourself): A reference to her cool inner personality. **Kanako: Sakadachi juunan nandemo oorai (Do a handstand, be flexible, and everything's alright): A reference to her gymnastic abilities. **Reni: Mugen kushami HAKUSHON KYARARARARA No.1 (Infinite sneezing, achoo! Kyalalalala, number 1): A reference to her specialty to do an infinite sneezing (often became her joke in TV shows). *This is the first single to be released under the Starchild Records label. *This is the only single where all of the versions of the CD has the same tracklist and all three songs received music videos. *The song title is believed to be derived from the movie Indiana Jones, as the lyrics is telling about an adventure. *The native indian feather headdress that Kanako wears in the promotional was bought directly from the United States, and it's priced ¥1000000. **The headdress had to be shortened in size to stop it for blocking other people from the camera in the TV show Idol-chin. *The music video for Pinky Jones has a skit in the beginning, thus making it their first video to have the two version: the short version and the long version with skit. References External Links *Official Site entry Navigation Category:2010 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Starchild Records Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2010 Releases Category:Anime Theme Songs Category:Major Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs